ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EUWC MainFrame
EUWC MainFrame was a 2-hour weekly 2-hour television broadcast airing on FOX every Friday and subsequently Sunday nights, featuring superstars and wrestling matches from the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation. Since 2003, MainFrame has been the prime wrestling show presented by EUWC and has had the longest running of any EUWC show on television. Birth of MainFrame EUWC MainFrame was created during EUWC's Reborn phase in 2003. The first Mainframe was broadcast LIVE on 14 March 2003, featuring EUWC's new talent roster including Sean Taylor, "The Sasquatch" Jacob Lawrence, Lord Alucard, Nero & Big G, Ryan "The Show" Baker, Scott Samson, "Mr. Main Event" Rob Sampson, Neighborhood Sniper, "Reverend" Jakob McLean, and Samuel Roundtree among others. There was also a high stakes Fatal Fourway Elimination match to crown a new EUWC United States Champion, with the winners of the night's singles matches participating. Commissioner Matt Pickstock Mainframe also provided a few surprises; the biggest when Keith Jackson named Matt Pickstock as the new EUWC Commissioner. Both Pickstock and Jackson had been fighting for the controlling interest of the EUWC which Jackson won out in the end, so it was strange that he would want Pickstock managing the show. However reasons cited were that while Jackson would take care of all the administrative and behind-the-scenes control, Pickstock would manage the show on-air. Director of Authority STEALTH In order to reign in Pickstock and his nefarious activities on Mainframe, the EUWC board of directors hired STEALTH as the new Director of Authority. As a former EUWC World Champion and one of EUWC's prolific superstars, STEALTH had a huge following on Mainframe and the superstars started looking up to him to match Pickstock blow-for-blow. This saw in the resurrection of the Apocalypse that faced Pickstock's Regime stable throughout Mainframe and eventually culminating at Uprising I. Rule of the Dominion Mainframe saw a change in scenery and control of sorts as after Holocaust won the EUWC World Heavyweight Championship, his corporate interests the Dominion Inc. decided to take major stakeholdings in the EUWC. Since Mainframe was the only show on air at the time, the Dominion would made their presence felt on Mainframe by appointing Sebastian Faust to oversee their interests. This included capturing all the major titles by the EUWC Dominion Members and dictating match stipulations that would override both Pickstock and STEALTH. Move to Sunday Nights & Roster Split (2005) In the middle of 2005, Mainframe moved to Sunday nights from Fridays. For a few months, Mainframe remained the sole EUWC broadcast, till Darius Hunter arrived and resurrected Monday Night Brawl. A roster split followed in which several superstars went over to MNB while superstars such as Sean Taylor, Jay Smash, Nero,Classy Mike C, Angel of Death, Samuel Roundtree, Adam Benjamin, Matt Falcon, John Doe, Texas Outlaws, etc. While Darius Hunter would run MNB, Matt Pickstock became the sole General Manager of Mainframe. The two GMs had been at odds since the begininng and eventually both Mainframe and MNB (later renamed Take Down) were involved in an inter-promotional rivalry that culminated at Superiority III. Co-General Managers (2006) As Pickstock was quite estatic over the events of Superiority and defeating Take Down, it was revealed that Lord Alucard had been appointed as co-General Manager of Mainframe. He would be provided and would be able to exert as much authority as Matt Pickstock, much to Pickstock's dismay. Since then, Alucard has made several decisions not favoring Pickstock, such as letting Sean Taylor have his rematch for the World Title, naming main events and matches, even so far as having Pickstock suspended for one week, citing he needed "mental rest". Curtain Call MainFrame broadcasts ended in 2007 after Matt Pickstock & Leo Silver entered a final confrontation between both brands. Though it was Blackout that won, in the end all major titles of both shows were unified and both MainFrame & Blackout were off air. EUWC returned with Monday Night Brawl as the sole TV show. Episode Guide Main Frame 2003 Note: Guide incomplete post June 20, 2003 Main Frame 2004 Note: Insufficient Data Main Frame 2005 Main Frame 2006 Main Frame 2007 Category:EUWC Media